Zoo Tycoon 3: De-Extinction
Zoo Tycoon 3: De-Extinction is the third expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. It contains prehistoric and recently extinct animals from different time periods, as well as several downloadable future zoology from "After Man: A Zoology of the Future". Constructions Fences *Dinosaur Fence *Electric Fence *Stone Fence *Glass dome for pterosaurs *Large Aquarium Tanks for large sea monsters *Electric arcylic window Buildings *Dinosaur Museum *Prehistoric Mammal Museum *Prehistoric Marine Life Museum *Cloning Research Lab *Dinosaur Capture Patrol Building *Prehistoric-Themed Family Restaurant *Prehistoric-Themed Large Restroom *Prehistoric-Themed Small Restroom *Prehistoric-Themed Gift Shop Scenery *1840's Iguanodon Statue 1 (from Crystal Palace Park) *1840's Iguanodon Statue 2 (from Crystal Palace Park) *1840's Megalosaurus Statue (from Crystal Palace Park) *1964 Ankylosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Brontosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Corythosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Ornitholestes Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Stegosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Struthiomimus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Trachodon Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Triceratops Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *1964 Tyrannosaurus Model (from New York World's Fair 1964) *Brachiosaurus Slide *Brontosaurus Skeleton *Cave Painting Wall *Deinocheirus Arms *Dinosaur Size Chart *Mammoth Skeleton *Mammoth Statue *Megalodon Jaws *Mosasurus Fountain *Mosasaurus Skeleton *Pteranodon Skeleton *Robotic Allosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Amargasaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Amargasaurus Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Apatosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Apatosaurus Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Baryonyx Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Coelodonta Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Deinonychus Model 1 (Dinamation) *Robotic Deinonychus Model 2 (Dinamation) *Robotic Deinonychus Model 3 (Dinamation) *Robotic Dilophosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Dimetrodon Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Doedicurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Dying Triceratops Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Eobasileus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Eremotherium & Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Euoplocephalus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Half-Scale Tyrannosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Interactive Dimetrodon Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Megachoerus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Pachycephalosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Parasaurolophus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Parasaurolophus Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Parasaurolophus Nest Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Protoceratops & Velociraptors Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Pteranodon Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Pteranodon Mother and Babies Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Smilodon Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Stegosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Stegosaurus Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Torosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Triceratops Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Triceratops Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Tyrannosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Tyrannosaurus Baby Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Utahraptor Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Woolly Mammoth Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Woolly Mammoth Baby Model (Dinamation) *Rock-Climbing Wall *Smilodon Skeleton *Stegosaurus Skeleton *Torch Lamp *Triceratops Skeleton *Tyrannosaurus Head Model (Dinamation) *Tyrannosaurus Leg Model (Dinamation) *Tyrannosaurus Skeleton Downloadable Scenery *Robotic Desert Leaper Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Night Stalker Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Woolly Gigantelope Model (Dinamation) Rides * Jeep ** Station ** Road * Gyrosphere ** Station ** Road Animals Adoptable #''Abelisaurus comahuensis'' (Shrubland) #''Acheroraptor temertyorum'' (Taiga) #''Achillobator giganticus'' (Desert) #''Acrocanthosaurus atokensis'' (Taiga) #''Acrophoca longirostris'' (Coast) #''Aegirocassis benmoulai'' (Benthic) #''Aepycamelus giraffinus'' (Grassland) #African Sivatherium (Sivatherium maurusium) (Savanna) #''Afrovenator abakensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Agujaceratops mariscalensis'' (Shrubland) #''Agustinia ligabuei'' (Shrubland) #''Aivukus cedrosensis'' (Coast) #''Akainacephalus johnsoni'' (Taiga) #''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' (Shrubland) #''Alanqa saharica'' (Wetland) #''Albertosaurus sarcophagus'' (Taiga) #''Alectrosaurus olseni'' (Desert) #''Alexornis antecedens'' (Taiga) #''Alioramus remotus'' (Desert) #''Allosaurus fragilis'' (Shrubland) #''Amargasaurus cazaui'' (Shrubland) #''Ambulocetus natans'' (Wetland) #American Lion (Panthera atrox) (Grassland) #American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) (Temperate Forest) #American Stilt-Legged Horse (Haringtonhippus francisci) (Grassland) #''Amphicoelias altus'' (Shrubland) #''Amphicyon major'' (Grassland) #''Anancus arvernensis'' (Grassland) #''Anchiornis huxleyi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Ancylotherium hennigi'' (Savanna) #''Andrewsarchus mongoliensis'' (Shrubland) #''Anthropornis nordenskjoldi'' (Coast) #''Ankalagon saurognathus'' (Shrubland) #''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' (Taiga) #''Anomalocaris canadensis'' (Benthic) #''Anurognathus ammoni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Anzu wyliei'' (Taiga) #''Apatosaurus ajax'' (Shrubland) #''Apidium phiomense'' (Coast) #Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) (Desert) #''Archaeoindris fontoynontii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Archaeolemur edwardsi'' (Shrubland) #''Archaeopteryx lithographica'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Archaeotherium mortoni‭'' (Grassland) #''Archelon ischyros'' (Coast) #''Arctotherium bonariense'' (Grassland) #''Argentavis magnificens'' (Grassland) #''Argentinosaurus huinculensis'' (Shrubland) #''Arizonasaurus babbitti'' (Shrubland) #''Armadillosuchus arrudai'' (Shrubland) #''Arsinoitherium zitteli'' (Coast) #''Arthropleura armata'' (Wetland) #Asiatic Sivatherium (Sivatherium giganteum) (Savanna) #''Asterolepis concatenata'' (Pelagic) #Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) (Temperate Forest) #''Atopodentatus unicus'' (Coast) #Aurochs (Bos primigenius) ##Euraisan Aurochs (primigenius) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Aurochs (namadicus) (Shrubland) #''Australopithecus africanus'' (Savanna) #''Australovenator wintonensis'' (Shrubland) #Auvergne Bear (Ursus minimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Avimimus portentosus'' (Desert) #''Baculites vertebralis'' (Coast) #Baiji Dolphin (Lipotes vexillifer) (Wetland) #''Balaur bondoc'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Balinese Tiger (Panthera tigris balica) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Bambiraptor feinbergi'' (Taiga) #''Bananogmius ellisensis'' (Coast) #Barbados Raccoon (Procyon lotor gloveralleni) (Coast) #''Barbaturex morrisoni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Barbourofelis fricki'' (Grassland) #''Barosaurus lentus'' (Shrubland) #''Barylambda faberi'' (Shrubland) #''Baryonyx walkeri'' (Coast) #''Basilemys sinuosa'' (Taiga) #''Basilosaurus cetoides'' (Coast) #Bear Otter (Megalenhydris barbaricina) (Wetland) #Beautiful Armadillo (Dasypus bellus) (Shrubland) #''Beelzebufo ampinga'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Beipiaosaurus inexpectus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Bennu Heron (Ardea bennuides) (Wetland) #''Bistahieversor sealeyi'' (Shrubland) #Black Mamo (Drepanis funerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black's Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus blacki) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) (Savanna) #Bluff Downs Giant Python (Liasis dubudingala) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Bohlinia attica'' (Savanna) #''Bonitasaura salgadoi'' (Shrubland) #''Bootherium bombifrons'' (Taiga) #''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' (Wetland) #''Borhyaena tuberata'' (Grassland) #''Borophagus diversidens'' (Shrubland) #''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' (Shrubland) #''Bramatherium perimense'' (Shrubland) #Broad-Billed Parrot (Lophopsittacus mauritianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Brontornis burmeisteri'' (Grassland) #''Brontosaurus excelsus'' (Shrubland) #''Brontoscorpio anglicus'' (Benthic) #Bubal Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus buselaphus) (Shrubland) #''Buitreraptor gonzalezorum'' (Shrubland) #Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros dicranios) (Mammoth Steppe) #''Caihong juji'' (Tropical Rainforest) #California Golden Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos californicus) (Temperate Forest) #California Turkey (Meleagris californica) (Grassland) #''Camarasaurus supremus'' (Shrubland) #''Camptosaurus dispar'' (Shrubland) #Cape Giant Zebra (Equus capensis) (Savanna) #Cape Lion (Panthera leo melanochaitus) (Savanna) #''Carbonemys cofrinii'' (Wetland) #''Carcharodontosaurus saharicus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) (Coast) #''Carnotaurus sastrei'' (Shrubland) #Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) (Temperate Forest) #''Cartelles coimbrafilhoi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) (Temperate Forest) #''Castorocauda lutrasimilis'' (Wetland) #''Caudipteryx zoui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) (Mammoth Steppe) #Cave Goat (Myotragus balearicus) (Alpine) #Cave Hyena (Crocuta spelaea) (Mammoth Steppe) #''Celebochoerus heekereni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Centrosaurus apertus'' (Taiga) #''Ceratogaulus rhinocerus'' (Grassland) #''Ceratosaurus nasicornis'' (Shrubland) #''Cercopithecoides kimeui'' (Shrubland) #''Cervalces scotti'' (Taiga) #''Cetiosaurus oxoniensis'' (Savanna) #''Cetotherium riabinini'' (Pelagic) #''Chalicotherium goldfussi'' (Shrubland) #''Chamitataxus avitus'' (Grassland) #''Changyuraptor yangi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Chapalmalania altaefrontis'' (Wetland) #''Chasmaporthetes ossifragus'' (Grassland) #''Chasmosaurus belli'' (Taiga) #''Chilesaurus diegosuarezi'' (Shrubland) #''Chilotherium persiae'' (Grassland) #''Chlamydoselachus goliath'' (Pelagic) #Choiseul Crested Pigeon (Microgoura meeki) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Citipati osmolskae'' (Desert) #''Climacoceras africanus'' (Savanna) #''Coelophysis bauri'' (Shrubland) #''Coloborhynchus clavirostris'' (Coast) #Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) (Grassland) #''Compsognathus longipes'' (Coast) #''Concavenator crassiserratus'' (Taiga) #''Confuciusornis sanctus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Coryphodon eocaenus'' (Wetland) #''Corythoraptor jacobsi'' (Temperate Forest) #''Corythosaurus casuarius'' (Taiga) #''Crassigyrinus scoticus'' (Wetland) #''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' (Pelagic) #''Cronopio dentiacutus'' (Shrubland) #''Cryolophosaurus ellioti'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx oteroi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Red Macaw (Ara tricolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Cymbospondylus piscosus'' (Coast) #''Cynodictis elegans'' (Shrubland) #''Cynognathus crateronotus'' (Shrubland) #''Dacentrurus armatus'' (Taiga) #''Daeodon shoshonensis'' (Grassland) #Daggett's Eagle (Buteogallus daggetti) (Grassland) #''Dakotaraptor steini'' (Taiga) #''Dapedium politum'' (Coast) #''Darwinius masillae'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Darwinopterus modularis'' (Temperate Forest) #''Daspletosaurus torosus'' (Taiga) #''Deinocheirus mirificus'' (Wetland) #''Deinogalerix masinii'' (Temperate Forest) #''Deinonychus antirrhopus'' (Taiga) #''Deinosuchus riograndensis'' (Wetland) #''Deinotherium bozasi'' (Savanna) #Delalande's Coua (Coua delalandei) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Deltasuchus motherali'' (Wetland) #''Desmostylus hesperus'' (Coast) #''Diabloceratops eatoni'' (Shrubland) #''Diacodexis pakistanensis'' (Wetland) #''Dicynodon lacerticeps'' (Wetland) #''Dinictis felina'' (Grassland) #''Didelphodon vorax'' (Taiga) #''Diictodon feliceps'' (Shrubland) #''Dilong paradoxus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dilophosaurus wetherilli'' (Shrubland) #''Dimetrodon grandis'' (Shrubland) #''Dimorphodon macronyx'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dinocephalosaurus orientalis'' (Coast) #''Dinocrocuta gigantea'' (Grassland) #''Dinofelis barlowi'' (Savanna) #''Dinopithecus ingens‭'' (Savanna) #''Diplocaulus salamandroides'' (Wetland) #''Diplodocus longus'' (Shrubland) #''Diprotodon optatum'' (Shrubland) #Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) (Taiga) #Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Doedicurus clavicaudatus'' (Grassland) #''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' (Pelagic) #Domed Rodriguez Greater Tortoise (Cylindraspis peltastes) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dorudon atrox'' (Pelagic) #''Dorygnathus banthensis'' (Coast) #''Dracorex hogwartsia'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dreadnoughtus schrani'' (Shrubland) #''Dromaeosaurus albertensis'' (Taiga) #''Dromornis stirtoni'' (Shrubland) #''Dryosaurus altus'' (Shrubland) #''Dsungaripterus weii'' (Coast) #''Dunkleosteus terrelli'' (Pelagic) #Dwarf Panda (Ailuropoda minor) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Dynamoterror dynastes'' (Taiga) #Eastern Bison (Bison bison pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Elk (Cervus canadensis canadensis) (Temperate Forest) #''Edaphodon'' (Pelagic) #''Edaphosaurus pogonias'' (Shrubland) #''Edestus giganteus'' (Pelagic) #''Edmontonia rugosidens'' (Taiga) #''Edmontosaurus annectens'' (Taiga) #''Effigia okeeffeae'' (Shrubland) #''Einiosaurus procurvicornis'' (Taiga) #''Ekaltadeta ima'' (Temperate Forest) #''Ekorus ekakera'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Elasmosaurus platyurus'' (Coast) #''Elasmotherium sibiricum'' (Mammoth Steppe) #Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Embolotherium andrewsi'' (Shrubland) #''Enchodus ferox'' (Coast) #''Enhydriodon dikikae'' (Wetland) #''Entelodon magnus'' (Shrubland) #''Eobasileus cornutus'' (Wetland) #''Eohippus angustidens'' (Temperate Forest) #''Eoraptor lunensis'' (Shrubland) #''Epicyon haydeni'' (Grassland) #''Epidexipteryx hui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Eremotherium eomigrans'' (Shrubland) #''Eryops megacephalus'' (Wetland) #''Estemmenosuchus uralensis'' (Wetland) #''Euceratherium collinum'' (Mammoth Steppe) #''Euchambersia mirabilis'' (Shrubland) #''Euoplocephalus tutus'' (Taiga) #''Euparkeria capensis'' (Shrubland) #Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) (Mammoth Steppe) #''Eurhinodelphis cocheuteuxi'' (Coast) #''Eurhinosaurus longirostris'' (Coast) #European Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus antiquus) (Wetland) #''Eurotamandua joresi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Eurypterus remipes'' (Benthic) #''Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis'' (Coast) #Flightless Crane (Grus cubensis) (Wetland) #Florida Black Wolf (Canis rufus floridanus) (Wetland) #''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' (Shrubland) #''Gallimimus bullatus'' (Desert) #''Garganornis ballmanni'' (Wetland) #''Gargantuavis philoinos'' (Shrubland) #''Gastonia burgei'' (Taiga) #''Gastornis geiselensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Genyornis newtoni'' (Shrubland) #''Geosaurus giganteus'' (Coast) #Giant Aye-Aye (Daubentonia robusta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Beaver (Castoroides ohioensis) (Wetland) #Giant Bison (Bison latifrons) (Grassland) #Giant Cheetah (Acinonyx pardinensis) (Grassland) #Giant Echidna (Zaglossus hacketti) (Shrubland) #Giant Fossa (Cryptoprocta spelea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Horse (Equus giganteus) (Grassland) #Giant Koala (Phascolarctos stirtoni) (Temperate Forest) #Giant Mouse (Mikrotia magna) (Temperate Forest) #Giant Orthocone (Cameroceras trentonense) (Benthic) #Giant Ostrich (Struthio dmanisensis) (Shrubland) #Giant Rat (Coryphomys musseri) (Grassland) #Giant Short-Faced Bear (Arctodus simus) (Grassland) #Giant Swan (Cygnus falconeri) (Wetland) #Giant Vampire Bat (Desmodus draculae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus andrewsi) (Savanna) #Giant Wombat (Phascolonus gigas) (Shrubland) #''Giganotosaurus carolinii'' (Shrubland) #''Gigantophis garstini'' (Coast) #''Gigantoraptor erlianensis'' (Shrubland) #''Gigantspinosaurus sichuanensis'' (Shrubland) #''Gillicus arcuatus (Pelagic) #''Giraffatitan brancai (Grassland) #''Glyptodon clavipes'' (Shrubland) #''Glyptotherium cylindricum'' (Shrubland) #Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) (Cloud Forest) #''Gomphotherium angustidens'' (Shrubland) #''Gorgonops torvus'' (Shrubland) #''Gorgosaurus libratus'' (Taiga) #Gracile Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon gracilis) (Grassland) #Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) (Coast) #Greater Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon populator) (Grassland) #''Gryposaurus notabilis'' (Taiga) #Guadeloupe Macaw (Ara guadeloupensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Guanlong wucaii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) (Temperate Forest) #''Haborophocaena minutus'' (Pelagic) #Hagerman Horse (Equus simplicidens) (Grassland) #''Haikouichthys ercaicunensis'' (Benthic) #''Hainosaurus bernardi'' (Coast) #''Halszkaraptor escuilliei'' (Wetland) #''Haplocheirus sollers'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Hatzegopteryx thambema'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian Flightless Ibis (Apteribis glenos) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian Mamo (Drepanis pacifica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hawaiian O-O (Moho nobilis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Heath Hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) (Grassland) #''Helicoprion bessonovi'' (Benthic) #''Henodus chelyops'' (Coast) #''Heterodontosaurus tucki'' (Shrubland) #''Heterosteus asmussi (Pelagic) #''Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis (Shrubland) #''Hesperornis regalis'' (Coast) #''Hippidion saldiasi'' (Grassland) #''Hippopotamus gorgops'' (Wetland) #''Holmesina septentrionalis'' (Shrubland) #Honshū Wolf (Canis lupus hodophilax) (Temperate Forest) #''Hoplophoneus primaevus'' (Grassland) #Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) (Temperate Forest) #''Hulitherium tomasetti'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Hyaenodon gigas'' (Shrubland) #''Hybodus houtienensis'' (Coast) #''Hyneria lindae'' (Coast) #''Hypsilophodon foxii'' (Taiga) #''Hyracotherium leporinum'' (Temperate Forest) #''Icadyptes salasi'' (Coast) #''Icaronycteris index'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Ichthyoconodon jaworowskorum'' (Coast) #''Ichthyornis dispar'' (Coast) #''Ichthyosaurus communis'' (Coast) #''Ichthyostega stensioei'' (Wetland) #''Ichthyovenator laosensis'' (Wetland) #''Iguanodon bernissartensis'' (Taiga) #''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Inkayacu paracasensis'' (Coast) #''Inostrancevia alexandri'' (Desert) #Irish Elk (Megaloceros giganteus) (Taiga) #''Irritator challengeri'' (Coast) #''Isaberrysaura mollensis'' (Shrubland) #''Isotelus rex'' (Benthic) #Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (Campephilus principalis) ##Cuban Ivory-Billed Woodpecker (bairdii) (Temperate Forest) #''Jaekelopterus rhenaniae'' (Benthic) #Jamaican Flightless Ibis (Xenicibis xympithecus) (Coast) #Jamacian Giant Galliwasp (Celestus occiduus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese River Otter (Lutra lutra whiteleyi) (Wetland) #Japanese Sea Lion (Zalophus japonicus) (Coast) #Javan Tiger (Panthera tigris sondaica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jefferson"s Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) (Shrubland) #''Jonkeria truculenta'' (Shrubland) #''Josephoartigasia monesi'' (Shrubland) #''Juramaia sinensi'') (Tropical Rainforest) #''Juratyrant langhami'' (Coast) #''Kairuku grebneffi'' (Coast) #Kangaroo Island Emu (Dromaius baudinianus) (Shrubland) #''Kannemeyeria simocephalus'' (Shrubland) #''Kaprosuchus saharicus'' (Wetland) #Kauai Akialoa (Akialoa stejnegeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kauai Mole Duck (Talpanas lippa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kawekaweau (Hoplodactylus delcourti) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kayentapus ambrokhholohali'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kelenken guillermoi'' (Grassland) #Kenai Peninsula Wolf (Canis lupus alces) (Taiga) #''Kentriodon pernix'' (Pelagic) #''Kentrosaurus aethiopicus'' (Grassland) #''Kolponomos newportensis'' (Coast) #''Koolasuchus cleelandi'' (Wetland) #''Kopidodon macrognathus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Koreaceratops hwaseongensis'' (Wetland) #''Kosmoceratops richardsoni'' (Taiga) #Kouprey (Bos sauveli) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Kronosaurus queenslandicus'' (Coast) #''Kubanochoerus gigas'' (Grassland) #''Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus'' (Wetland) #''Kumimanu biceae'' (Coast) #Labrador Duck (Camptorhynchus labradorius) (Coast) #''Lambeosaurus lambei'' (Taiga) #''Laophis crotaloides'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Latenivenatrix mcmasterae'' (Shrubland) #''Latonia gigantea'' (Wetland) #Laughing Owl (Sceloglaux albifacies) (Temperate Forest) #''Leaellynasaura amicagraphica'' (Temperate Forest) #''Leedsichthys problematicus'' (Coast) #''Leptictidium auderiense'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Leptoceratops gracilis'' (Taiga) #''Leptoptilos robustus'' (Wetland) #''Liaoningosaurus paradoxus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Liopleurodon ferox'' (Coast) #''Litorosuchus somnii'' (Coast) #''Livyatan melvillei'' (Pelagic) #''Lotosaurus adentus'' (Shrubland) #''Lycaenops ornatus'' (Wetland) #''Lynx issiodorensis'' (Shrubland) #''Lythronax argestes'' (Coast) #''Machairodus aphanistus'' (Grassland) #''Machimosaurus rex'' (Coast) #''Macrauchenia patachonica'' (Grassland) #''Madtsoia bai'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Magyarosaurus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Maiasaura peeblesorum'' (Taiga) #''Majungasaurus crenatissimus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus (Choeropsis madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mamenchisaurus sinocanadorum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mapusaurus roseae'' (Shrubland) #''Marshosaurus bicentesimus'' (Shrubland) #Martinique Musk Rat (Megalomys desmarestii) (Coast) #''Masiakasaurus knopfleri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Massospondylus carinatus'' (Shrubland) #''Mastodonsaurus jaegeri'' (Wetland) #Mauritius Blue Pigeon (Alectroenas nitidissimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Megacerops coloradensis'' (Grassland) #''Megachoerus latidens'' (Shrubland) #''Megaladapis edwardsi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Megalania (Varanus priscus) (Shrubland) #''Megalictis ferox'' (Grassland) #''Megalochelys atlas'' (Shrubland) #Megalodon (Carcharodon megalodon) (Pelagic) #''Megalosaurus bucklandii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Megalotragus priscus'' (Savanna) #''Meganeura monyi'' (Wetland) #''Megapaloelodus connectens'' (Wetland) #''Megapiranha paranensis'' (Wetland) #''Megarachne servinei'' (Wetland) #''Megaraptor namunhuaiquii'' (Shrubland) #''Megatapirus augustus'' (Wetland) #''Megatherium americanum'' (Grassland) #''Megistotherium osteothlastes'' (Grassland) #''Mei long'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Meiolania platyceps'' (Shrubland) #''Melanorosaurus'' (Shrubland) #''Mesopithecus pentelici'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mesonyx uintensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Metriacanthosaurus parkeri'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Metriorhynchus geoffroyii'' (Coast) #''Miacis cognitus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Microceratops'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Microraptor gui'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Miracinonyx trumani'' (Grassland) #''Miragaia longicollum'' (Shrubland) #''Moeritherium andrewsi'' (Coast) #Molokai Creeper (Paroreomyza flammea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mongolian Raptor (Velociraptor mongoliensis) (Desert) #''Mongolonyx robustus'' (Desert) #''Monolophosaurus jiangi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Mononykus olecranus'' (Desert) #Moroccan Spinosaur (Spinosaurus aegyptiacus) (Wetland) #''Moropus distans'' (Grassland) #''Mosasaurus hoffmannii'' (Coast) #''Moschops capensis'' (Shrubland) #''Muttaburrasaurus langdoni'' (Temperate Forest) #''Mymoorapelta maysi'' (Wetland) #''Nanuqsaurus hoglundi'' (Taiga) #''Nasutoceratops titusi'' (Shrubland) #''Necrolestes patagonensis'' (Shrubland) #''Nemicolopterus crypticus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Neovenator salerii'' (Savanna) #Ngandong Tiger (Panthera tigris soloensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Norfolk Island Kaka (Nestor productus) (Temperate Forest) #North American Camel (Camelops hesternus) (Grassland) #North American Capybara (Neochoerus pinckneyi) (Wetland) #North American Giant Jaguar (Panthera onca augusta) (Grassland) #North American Giant Tortoise (Hesperotestudo crassicutata) (Grassland) #North American Llama (Hemiauchenia macrocephala) (Grassland) #North American Tapir (Tapirus merriami) (Wetland) #North Island Adzebill (Aptornis otidiformis) (Temperate Forest) #North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) (Temperate Forest) #''Nothosaurus mirabilis'' (Coast) #''Nundasuchus songeaensis'' (Shrubland) #''Nuralagus rex'' (Shrubland) #''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' (Coast) #Oahu Thrush (Myadestes woahensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Obdurodon tharalkooschild'' (Wetland) #''Ocepechelon bouyai'' (Coast) #''Odobenocetops leptodon'' (Coast) #''Olorotitan arharensis'' (Taiga) #''Opabinia regalis'' (Benthic) #''Ophthalmosaurus icenicus'' (Coast) #''Ornitholestes hermanni'' (Shrubland) #''Ornithomimus velox'' (Taiga) #''Oryctodromeus cubicularis'' (Taiga) #''Ostafrikasaurus crassiserratus'' (Grassland) #''Othnielosaurus consors'' (Shrubland) #''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Oviraptor philoceratops'' (Desert) #''Oxalaia quilombensis'' (Coast) #''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis'' (Taiga) #''Pachycrocuta brevirostris'' (Grassland) #''Pachyrhachis problematicus'' (Pelagic) #''Pachyrhinosaurus perotorum'' (Taiga) #''Paenemarmota barbouri'' (Alpine) #Pakistan Whale (Pakicetus attocki) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Palaelodus ambiguus'' (Wetland) #''Palaeolagus haydeni'' (Grassland) #''Palaeoloxodon falconeri'' (Grassland) #''Palaeoloxodon namadicus'' (Grassland) #''Palaeophis colossaeus'' (Coastal) #''Palaeopropithecus ingens'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Palaeosaniwa canadensis'' (Taiga) #''Paleoparadoxia tabatai'' (Coast) #''Palorchestes azael'' (Shrubland) #''Pampagyps imperator'' (Shrubland) #''Paraceratherium bugtiense'' (Shrubland) #Paradise Parrot (Psephotus pulcherrimus) (Grassland) #''Paradolichopithecus'' (Temperate Forest) #''Parasaurolophus walkeri'' (Taiga) #Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) (Temperate Forest) #''Patagopteryx deferrariisi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Pelagornis sandersi'' (Coast) #''Pelecanimimus polyodon'' (Taiga) #''Pelorovis antiquus'' (Savanna) #''Peltephilus ferox'' (Grassland) #''Perisphinctes boweni'' (Coast) #''Peteinosaurus zambellii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Phorusrhacos longissimus'' (Grassland) #Pig-Footed Bandicoot (Chaeropus ecaudatus) (Desert) #''Pikaia gracilens'' (Benthic) #Pink-Headed Duck (Rhodonessa caryophyllacea) (Wetland) #Pinta Island Galápagos Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra abingdonii) (Shrubland) #''Placerias hesternus'' (Shrubland) #''Placodus gigas'' (Coast) #''Platecarpus tympaniticus'' (Pelagic) #''Plateosaurus engelhardti'' (Taiga) #''Platybelodon danovi'' (Wetland) #''Platygonus compressus'' (Shrubland) #''Platyhystrix rugosus'' (Wetland) #''Plesiadapis tricuspidens'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Plesictis huilidens'' (Temperate Forest) #''Plesiogulo crassa'' (Temperate Forest) #''Plesiorycteropus madagascariensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus'' (Coast) #''Pliosaurus funkei'' (Coast) #''Polacanthus foxii'' (Taiga) #''Pontolis magnus'' (Coast) #Portuguese Ibex (Capra pyrenaica lusitanica) (Alpine) #''Postosuchus kirkpatricki'' (Shrubland) #''Prenocephale prenes'' (Desert) #''Presbyornis pervetus'' (Coast) #''Prionosuchus plummeri'' (Wetland) #''Procoptodon goliah'' (Shrubland) #''Propalaeotherium hassiacum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Propleopus wellingtonensis'' (Shrubland) #''Prorastomus sirenoides'' (Coast) #''Protoceratops andrewsi'' (Desert) #''Protopithecus brasiliensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' (Coast) #''Psephoderma alpinum'' (Coast) #''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Pseudaelurus intrepidus'' (Grassland) #''Pteranodon longiceps'' (Coast) #''Pterodactylus antiquus'' (Coast) #''Pterodaustro guinazui'' (Coast) #''Puertasaurus reuili'' (Shrubland) #''Puijila darwini'' (Coast) #''Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis'' (Wetland) #''Puma pardoides'' (Temperate Forest) #''Purgatorius unio'' (Taiga) #''Purussaurus brasiliensis'' (Wetland) #Pyrenean Ibex (Capra pyrenaica pyrenaica) (Alpine) #''Pyroraptor olympius'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Qianzhousaurus sinensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) (Savanna) #''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' (Taiga) #''Quinkana fortirostrum'' (Shrubland) #''Rahonavis ostromi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rajasaurus narmadensis'' (Shrubland) #''Rebbachisaurus garasbae'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Repenomamus giganticus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rhabdodon priscus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rhamphorhynchus muensteri'' (Coast) #''Rhizodus hibberti (Wetland) #''Richardoestesia gilmorei (Shrubland) #Robust Eyean Flamingo (Phoeniconotius eyrensis) (Wetland) #Rodriguez Solitaire (Pezophaps solitaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Rugops primus'' (Savanna) #''Rusingoryx atopocranion'' (Savanna) #Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon fatalis) (Grassland) #Saddle-Backed Rodriguez Greater Tortoise (Cylindraspis vosmaeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Saichania chulsanensis'' (Desert) #Saint Helena Hoopoe (Upupa antaios) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Saltasaurus loricatus'' (Shrubland) #''Sanajeh indicus'' (Shrubland) #''Sarcosuchus imperator'' (Wetland) #Sardinian Dhole (Cynotherium sardous) (Shrubland) #''Sarkastodon mongoliensis'' (Shrubland) #Saudi Gazelle (Gazella saudiya) (Desert) #''Saurolophus angustirostris'' (Desert) #''Sauropelta edwardsorum'' (Taiga) #''Saurophaganax maximus'' (Shrubland) #''Sauroposeidon protelis'' (Taiga) #''Saurornitholestes langstoni'' (Taiga) #''Saurosuchus galilei'' (Shrubland) #''Savannasaurus elliottorum'' (Shrubland) #''Scaphognathus crassirostris'' (Coast) #''Scelidosaurus harrisonii'' (Shrubland) #Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) (Shrubland) #Scimitar Cat (Homotherium serum) (Grassland) #''Sciurumimus albersdoerferi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Scolosaurus cutleri'' (Taiga) #''Scutosaurus karpinskii'' (Desert) #Sea Mink (Neovison macrodon) (Coast) #''Segisaurus halli'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Shantungosaurus giganteus'' (Desert) #Shasta Ground Sloth (Nothrotheriops shastensis) (Shrubland) #''Shastasaurus pacificus'' (Pelagic) #''Shonisaurus popularis'' (Pelagic) #''Shringasaurus indicus'' (Shrubland) #''Shunosaurus lii'' (Shrubland) #''Shuvuuia deserti'' (Desert) #''Siamogale melilutra'' (Wetland) #''Siamotyrannus isanensis'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Siats meekerorum'' (Taiga) #''Simocyon'' (Temperate Forest) #''Simosuchus clarki'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Sinosauropteryx prima'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Skimmer Porpoise (Semirostrum ceruttii) (Pelagic) #''Skinnerhyus shermerorum'' (Grassland) #''Skorpiovenator bustingorryi'' (Shrubland) #''Soergelia mayfieldi'' (Temperate Forest) #Southern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis bicornis) (Savanna) #Southern Gastric-Brooding Frog (Rheobatrachus silus) (Wetland) #Spectacled Cormorant (Phalacrocorax perspicillatus) (Coast) #''Spinosaurus aegyptiacus'' (Wetland) #''Stegoceras validum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Stegodon zdanskyi'' (Grassland) #''Stegomastodon mirificus'' (Grassland) #''Stegosaurus stenops'' (Shrubland) #Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) (Coast) #Stephen Island Wren (Traversia lyalli) (Shrubland) #Steppe Bison (Bison priscus) (Grassland) #Steppe Camel (Camelus knoblochi) (Grassland) #''Stethacanthus altonensis'' (Pelagic) #''Sthenurus stirlingi'' (Shrubland) #''Stokesosaurus clevelandi'' (Shrubland) #''Stomatosuchus inermis'' (Coast) #''Stratodus apicalis'' (Pelagic) #''Struthiomimus sedens'' (Taiga) #''Stupendemys geographicus'' (Wetland) #''Stygimoloch spinifer'' (Taiga) #''Styracosaurus albertensis'' (Taiga) #''Styxosaurus snowii'' (Coast) #''Suchomimus tenerensis'' (Wetland) #''Supersaurus vivianae'' (Shrubland) #''Sylviornis neocaledoniae'' (Shrubland) #''Synthetoceras tricornatus'' (Grassland) #Syrian Dromedary Camel (Camelus moreli) (Desert) #Syrian Elephant (Elephas maximus asurus) (Desert) #Syrian Onager (Equus hemionus hemippus) (Desert) #''Talarurus plicatospineus'' (Wetland) #''Tanystropheus longobardicus'' (Coast) #''Tapejara wellnhoferi'' (Coast) #''Tarbosaurus bataar'' (Desert) #Tarpan (Equus ferus ferus) (Temperate Forest) #''Teleoceras major'' (Wetland) #''Tenontosaurus tilletti'' (Taiga) #''Teratornis merriami'' (Grassland) #''Tetrapodophis amplectus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Thalassocnus antiquus'' (Coast) #''Thalassodromeus sethi'' (Coast) #''Thalassomedon hanningtoni'' (Pelagic) #''Therizinosaurus cheloniformis'' (Desert) #Three-Horned Lizard (Triceratops horridus) (Taiga) #''Thrinaxodon liorhinus'' (Shrubland) #Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #''Thylacoleo carnifex'' (Shrubland) #''Thylacosmilus atrox'' (Grassland) #''Tiktaalik roseae'' (Wetland) #''Titanichthys agassizi'' (Pelagic) #''Titanis walleri'' (Grassland) #''Titanoboa cerrejonensis'' (Wetland) #''Titanohyrax andrewsi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Titanomyrma giganteum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Titanotylopus spatulus'' (Shrubland) #Toolache Wallaby (Macropus greyi) (Shrubland) #''Torosaurus latus'' (Taiga) #''Torvosaurus tanneri'' (Shrubland) #''Toxodon platensis'' (Grassland) #''Trachodon mirabilis'' (Wetland) #''Trinacromerum bentonianum'' (Pelagic) #Troodon (Stenonychosaurus inequalis) (Taiga) #''Tropeognathus mesembrinus'' (Coast) #''Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus'' (Shrubland) #''Tumidocarcinus giganteus'' (Coast) #''Tuojiangosaurus multispinus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Tupuxuara longicristatus'' (Coast) #''Tusoteuthis longa'' (Pelagic) #Turtle-Jawed Moa-Nalo (Chelychelynechen quassus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Twisted-Toothed Giant Hutia (Quemisia gravis) (Grassland) #''Tylosaurus proriger'' (Coast) #Tyrant Lizard King (Tyrannosaurus rex) (Taiga) #''Tyrannotitan chubutensis'' (Shrubland) #''Tyto gigantea'' (Temperate Forest) #''Uintatherium anceps'' (Grassland) #Ula-Ai-Hawane (Ciridops anna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Upland Moa (Megalapteryx didinus) (Temperate Forest) #''Utahraptor ostrommaysorum'' (Taiga) #''Vegavis iaai'' (Coast) #Vietnamese Orangutan (Pongo hooijeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #''Viverra leakeyi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Voay robustus'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Volaticotherium antiquum'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Warrah (Dusicyon australis) (Coast) #''Wendiceratops pinhornensis'' (Taiga) #Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) (Savanna) #White Gallinule (Porphyrio albus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) (Mammoth Steppe) #Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta antiquus) (Mammoth Steppe) #''Wuerhosaurus homheni'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Xenacanthus moorei'' (Wetland) #''Xenohystrix crassidens‭'' (Savanna) #''Xenosmilus hodsonae'' (Grassland) #''Xianglong zhaoi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Xiphactinus audax'' (Coast) #''Xiphiorhynchus rotundus'' (Coast) #''Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis'' (Shrubland) #''Yi qi'' (Tropical Rainforest) #Yukon Horse (Equus lambei) (Mammoth Steppe) #''Yutyrannus huali'' (Tropical Rainforest) #''Zanabazar junior'' (Desert) #''Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis'' (Coast) #''Zuniceratops christopheri'' (Shrubland) #''Zygomaturus trilobus'' (Shrubland) #''Zygophyseter varolai'' (Pelagic) Unlockable # 1840's Iguanodon # 1840's Megalosaurus # 1960's Allosaurus # 1960's Ankylosaurus # 1960's Archaeopteryx # 1960's Brachiosaurus # 1960's Brontosaurus # 1960's Dimetrodon # 1960's Diplodocus # 1960's Elasmosaurus # 1960's Ichthyosaurus # 1960's Iguanodon # 1960's Megalosaurus # 1960's Mosasaurus # 1960's Pachycephalosaurus # 1960's Parasaurolophus # 1960's Protoceratops # 1960's Pteranodon # 1960's Rhamphorhynchus # 1960's Smilodon # 1960's Stegosaurus # 1960's Struthiomimus # 1960's Styracosaurus # 1960's Trachodon # 1960's Triceratops # 1960's Tyrannosaurus # 1960's Woolly Mammoth # 1960's Woolly Rhinoceros # 1970's Deinonychus # 1970's Oviraptor # 1970's Psittacosaurus Downloadable # Black Smilodon # Desert Leaper (Aquator adepsicautus) (Desert) # Feathered Tyrannosaurus # Featherless Deinonychus # Featherless Gallimimus # Featherless Ornithomimus # Featherless Oviraptor # Featherless Struthiomimus # Featherless Therizinosaurus # Featherless Utahraptor # Featherless Velociraptor # Helmeted Hornhead (Cornudens horridus) (Taiga) # Mud-Gulper (Phocapotamus lutuphagus) (Wetland) # Night Stalker (Manambulus perhorridus) (Tropical Rainforest) # Posset (Thylasus virgatus) (Tropical Rainforest) # Reedstilt (Harundopes virgatus) (Wetland) # Saber-Toothed Squirrel (Smilosciurus smilodontus) (Temperate Forest) # Vortex (Balenornis vivipera) (Coast) # White Dodo # White Giganotosaurus # White Smilodon # Woolly Gigantelope (Megalodorcas borealis) (Tundra) Food *Dinosaur Meat *Cycad Leaves *Trilobites Enrichment *Sauropod Prey Dummy *Horse Prey Dummy *Glacier *Tar Pit Shelters *Dinosaur Cave Landscaping Biomes * Benthic * Mammoth Steppe * Pelagic Trees # Dodo Tree (Sideroxylon grandiflorum) (Tropical Rainforest) # Gingko (Ginkgo biloba) (Temperate Forest) # Monkey Puzzle (Araucaria araucana) (Shrubland) # Rapa Nui Palm (Paschalococos disperta) (Coast) # Sago Palm (Cycas revoluta) (Tropical Rainforest) # Williamsonia (Williamsonia gigas) Plants # Great Horsetail (Equisetum telmateia) (Wetland) # Sea Lily (Bathycrinus aldrichianus) (Benthic) Rocks * Large Benthic Rock * Medium Benthic Rock * Small Benthic Rock * Large Pelagic Rock * Medium Pelagic Rock * Small Pelagic Rock Staff * Paleontologist * Dinosaur Entertainer * Saber-Toothed Cat Entertainer Minigames * Dino Capturing * DNA Hunting * DNA Sequencing Campaign Mode * Tutorial 1: Extinct Animal Cloning - * Tutorial 2: Stopping the Rampaging Dinos - * A Park Full of Predators - Build a zoo with at least twenty carnivores; ten from the past, ten from the present. (Difficulty: Hard) * Return to the Dinosaur Park - Years ago, a large number of dinosaurs escaped that caused the park to shutdown. It's time to put the dinosaurs back to their exhibits and restore the park into its former glory. (Difficulty: Expert) * Problems with the Tyrant King - Try to keep one of the Tyrannosaurus from escaping its exhibit for two months and breed two Tyrannosaurus to have at least one hatchling. (Difficulty: Expert) * Monster Shark - Aquire a huge megalodon and its rival, Livyatan, to your prehistoric aquarium. (Difficulty: Expert) Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2023